


Quietly

by monokumamon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Relationships, also woozi and dino just seem to have a rlly nice relationship, bc im soft and i love dino, like brotherly, some good old soft shit, the world just needs more stories abt dino just existing, there is 0 plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokumamon/pseuds/monokumamon
Summary: Internally Jihoon had zero doubt that something was up with the other, first off Chan almost exclusively came to the studio for work related purposes (whether it was to pitch lyrics for their next song, or to record), the only other time he came was if he was told to get Jihoon to go home. Other than that he avoided spending his free time there, not that Jihoon could blame him for not wanting to spend all of his time in places where he worked. Second, Chan had always been the type to look someone in the eye, he even looked Mingyu in the eye every time they talked, and that’s a long ways to look up, so him avoiding eye contact was a major red flag.





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> guess who isn't dead? it's m e

Jihoon sighed, face buried in his hands, the same beat he’d been listening to for hours playing through his headphones on loop, the only light in the studio was the gross artificial light from his monitors.  Internally Jihoon wondered if it was really worth it to continue trying to get the song right or if it would be smarter to just shove it in the folder with all of his other half finished works that he always said he would work on later, spoiler alert, he wouldn’t.

Maybe it would be better if he just gave up music and picked up an office job? Maybe he could open a record store, that would be fun. Right?

Jihoon’s pondering was cut short by a quiet knock at the studio door, a quick tap almost as if the person on the other side was nervous. Pulling off his headphones Jihoon turned to the door, sitting motionless until another light knock disrupted the stillness of the studio. Glancing at the clock the producer concluded that it wouldn’t be anyone trying to take him home yet (it was barely 9pm and they usually didn’t try to remove him from the studio until at least midnight) so that left the options for it to be a murderer or someone who had the wrong studio. Shrugging he decided to accept whatever fate awaited him and opened the studio door. To his surprise however it wasn’t either of the assumed culprits but instead Chan who was standing outside of the studio.

“Hi, Hyung,” the dancer whispered raising his hand in a quick greeting before turning to look at the older’s shoes.

“Oh? Hey, Chan, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if it would be alright if I were to just, hang out… Like in your studio with you?” Chan’s eyes remained locked on the floor as he spoke, Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “I promise I won’t interrupt your work or anything,” he added on quickly, not breaking his eye contact with Jihoon’s beat up old sneakers. The older gave the other a quick once over to check for any signs of pain or bruising before he responded, thankfully finding nothing,

“Fine.” Jihoon patted Chan’s back ushering him into the dark room and smiling as he immediately face planted into the couch.

Internally Jihoon had zero doubt that something was up with the other, first off Chan almost exclusively came to the studio for work related purposes (whether it was to pitch lyrics for their next song, or to record), the only other time he came was if he was told to get Jihoon to go home. Other than that he avoided spending his free time there, not that Jihoon could blame him for not wanting to spend all of his time in places where he worked. Second, Chan had always been the type to look someone in the eye, he even looked Mingyu in the eye every time they talked, and that’s a long ways to look up, so him avoiding eye contact was a major red flag.

‘ _ Maybe I should call Soonyoung, he’s good at taking care of the kids, or is this more of  a Seungcheol thing to deal with? _ ’ Jihoon thought, placing his headphones back over his ears so it would at least look like he was working. Shaking the thought out almost as soon as it had come, ‘ _ No if he wanted to talk about it he would have gone to one of them already. _ ’ Jihoon sighed once more, he seemed to be doing that a lot, before refocusing on the task at hand.

The only sounds in the studio were the tapping of Jihoon’s keyboard and the muted music that leaked out of his headphones. Behind him Chan scrolled through something on his phone, his phone screen joining in with Jihoon’s computer to cast a sickly blue light throughout the studio. Jihoon glanced at the time, 10:38. He still hadn’t made any progress on the song. Saving the file once more, Jihoon set to closing the windows on his computer clearing it back to the desktop before he spun his chair around to the boy on  the couch.

“Hey, Kid.” Chan looked up from his phone, frowning a little at the name. “You down for ice cream? I think I’ve hit my wall for the night,” Jihoon hoped he was coming off as friendly and casual instead of  patronizing, (figuratively) holding his breath as he waited for a response.

“Sure, as long as you’re buying, Hyung” Jihoon smirked at the response even if Chan’s voice was as flat as a pancake, holding a hand out to the younger.

“We have a deal, now let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The convenience store was usually empty by 10 so it really was no surprise to anyone when the only person in sight when Jihoon and Chan arrived at the shop was a teenager who looked like she hadn’t slept in a week and only said the basic lines as she rang up their ice creams. Not seeming to question their hats or face masks.

The pair sat on the curb outside the store, silent as they ate. Jihoon continuously shooting nervous glances at Chan from the corner of the eye, because while the kid had always tended to be more of a quiet type, this was something else. There was almost a defeated nature in the way he sat, half eating, and half watching as strawberry ice cream dripped down his fingers. Taking a deep breath Jihoon decided it was time to be the good older brother figure and talk.

“So, Chan,” Jihoon started, tapping his fingers against his cone anxiously, the younger hummed in acknowledgement not looking away from his hand. “Is anything wrong? Like you don’t have to tell me if there is, but you just seem kind of, off tonight? And I just want you to know that I’m here for you?”

“I’m fine,” Chan sighed moving his focus to the cars that passed by. “I don’t know, I’m just kind of tired I guess. But not like sleepy tired? Like everything has just been a lot lately, and it’s not like I have any complaints or regrets about the work load but I’m just drained” The younger shrugged, “I just think I needed a break from everything for a little bit. But I also just don’t want to be by myself? Like does that make sense?”

“Oh,” Jihoon blinked, slightly shocked by the straightforward response, “I mean I guess I get what you mean, and you picked hanging out with me?”

“I mean, yeah?” Chan ran his clean hand through his hair, pushing his fringe back. “You’re quiet, and I feel comfortable just being quiet with you.”

“Damn that’s kind of cute,”

“Shut up.”

“But in all seriousness, Kid,” Chan frowned again the the nickname. “If you ever just need to blank out on my couch you’re more than welcome to hang out in the studio with me, you don’t even need to knock.”

“Wow that’s some serious power right there,” the younger chuckled a little as Jihoon lightly slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up and eat your ice cream and we can go home.”

“Alright, Grandpa.” The smile stayed on Chan’s face as the pair quickly ate, before scurrying back to the dorm.

Once home it was without words that the pair both slipped into the same bed, Jihoon holding Chan’s head against his chest and gently brushing the hair out of his face until the younger’s breath evened out into sleep. After that it only took a matter of minutes for Jihoon to find himself fading out into blissful dreams as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 other fics im working on but i had this sitting around drafted for a while (read as; two weeks) and I just kinda wanted to clean it up a bit and drop it out here. Idk y'all, winter is coming so my brain just wants 2 write introspectivy angsty shit.


End file.
